Nightmare
by iam324b21
Summary: Their daughter has a nightmare


Summary: Their daughter has a nightmare  
>Warnings: Contains mild femslash<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making money out of this. Except for Alicia, she's all mine

A/N: I just wrote this, it's my first Criminal Minds fic. I love the idea of Emily and JJ as a couple and decide to write a fic myself.  
>AN: I'm not using a beta, so all mistakes are mine

"Mommy." The small voice whispered. The young girl gentle tugged at the blanket to wake the sleeping figure, but to no avail. Feeling determined she tried again.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Her voice rose to a louder tone this time, but still whispering. She shook her mother and called for her again, when finally her mother began to stir awake.

"Alicia?" JJ asked tiredly, still half asleep.

"I had a nightmare." Alicia said softly. The fear of the very real looking nightmare still there. Looking at her feet and fumbling with her pyjama top she asked her mother if she could stay with her.

JJ glanced over at the figure next to her, who was still fast asleep. Emily needed her rest after a very stressful day at work and the addition of their little girl crawling into their bed might wake her. Otherwise the talking that would follow would. They had taught their daughter to talk to them whenever she was scared.

"Why don't we go back to your room, sweetheart." JJ said and gently, as to not wake her wife, got out of bed. She held out her hand, that was immediately taken by a smaller one and walked to her daughter's room.

JJ said on Alicia's bed and Alicia crawled onto her lap, needing to be close to her mother. JJ's arms automatically went around her daughter's body and held her against her own. Providing the safety she needed.

"What was the dream about?" JJ asked, rubbing her daughter's back gently.

"There-there was a big man and he was chasing us, he was very angry. We got h-home, but the man had a gu-gun. Momma told us to go inside and we did. Then-then there wa-as…"

Alicia stopped talking and looked at her mother with big tears in her eyes. JJ kissed the top of her daughter's head and tighten her embrace. Rocking her softly.

She knew where the nightmare came from. Just a couple of hours they had come home from a very tough case. Emily had been ambushed by the un-sub and got hurt. Luckily the bullet only grazed her arm and didn't even need stitches. She could remember the terrifying feeling she got when she heard the gunshot. That only got worse when she later saw her wife's arm covered in blood.

They got home, Emily's arm bandaged up. Alicia was of course thrilled that her mothers were home and jumped excitedly at Emily to be in her arms. Her smile had faltered when Emily couldn't. JJ had picked her up, gave her a strong hug and kissed and let her lean over towards Emily for the same welcoming. Alicia had gently hugged Emily, afraid she would hurt her mother. The entire evening she had been glancing at her mother, worried.

Emily had sat her daughter, a small replica of JJ, down. Pulling her in her lap with her good arm and told her she was going to be okay. After some questions, Alicia finally accepted her mother wasn't in any danger. However just as the big version of herself, she took it with her when she went to sleep.

"You know Momma is okay, right sweetheart? And we would never let anyone harm you." JJ whispered in her daughter's ear who had her face tucked into her shoulder. "We sometimes get hurt, but we'll always come home to you."

Alicia sniffled and nodded in her mother's embrace. She knew her mothers would protect her and each other. But the nightmare had looked so real. Which she told her mom.

"I know, sweetheart. But Momma is going to be fine. And she would never let that bad man hurt you, me or her. Alright?" Alicia nodded again. The strong and confident voice of her mother told her that she was telling the truth. The fear of her nightmare slowly slipped away.

JJ loosened her embrace and wiped the tears from Alicia's face, that had silently fallen. She smiled at her and kissed her forehead again, before rubbing her nose playfully at her daughter's. Which made Alicia giggle.

"Will you tell me a story Mommy?"

"Sure, baby. What story would you like to hear?" JJ asked, even though she knew exactly what Alicia would pick.

"When you first met Momma."

JJ grinned. Ever since they had first told her that story, Alicia seemed to not have enough and often asked about it again. Even though she knew the entire story by heart. She started as she always did.

"We had a big case coming up, everyone felt it. I walked up to Hotch's office…."

Emily shifted around, reaching one arm out to draw her wife nearer…

…. only to find nothing but space.

Confused, Emily woke up further and half sat up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around. She fully sat up and listened. Not hearing anything she got up and went into the hallway when she saw a sliver of light.

Standing in the doorway, a soft smile spread on her face. The sight before her melted her heart. Her daughter was asleep sprawled on top of her mother who was equally in a deep slumber.

Never did she ever think she would have a family of her own. Her own childhood had scared her off. She always feared that she would end up like her mother. JJ had taken those fears away and she could never be more happy.

She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she would spend her life making sure her family was safe and happy.

"JJ." she whispered, shaking her wife gently as to not scare her. "JJ, wake up."

JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open, confused about her surroundings, until she spotted the little blond head of her daughter and remembered.

"Nightmare."

Realization dawned on her, softly stroking her daughter's back. She stroked her daughter's hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, as to not to wake her. She then helped JJ lift her small body from JJ.

Emily tucked Alice under the covers and placed another kiss on her cheek. She turned off the light and followed JJ out of their daughter's bedroom.

They got into bed and JJ snuggled up to Emily, who wrapped her arms around her. "Is she alright." Emily asked, concern for her daughter.

"Hmm yes. She just had a bad dream that you got hurt. You should talk to her again tomorrow." JJ whispered, slowly falling sleep in the warm embrace of her wife.

"I will. Goodnight, sweetheart,"

"Mmm, night."


End file.
